The Power
The Power (Kanji: 力, Katakana: パワー, Romanji: Pawā) is one of the fifty-two Clow Cards. It is under The Firey and under the power of the Sun, Cerberus, and Western Magic. Appearance Power's visible form is a tiny, pink, little elfin girl in a sleeveless, pink dress with baggy pants. She has pink hair tied in two high buns in the back with long ribbons ending in ball ornaments, red eyes, two large, studded bracelets on her wrists, a red choker on her neck, a yellow gem on her dress, three pink gems on her forehead and pink, ball earrings. Personality Power is very proud and loves physical challenges, as it also likes to show off. When Power is freed from the Clow Book, it becomes invisible and it likes to show off by destroying things, and it turns visible only if a person challenges it with strength and tells it what the challenge is. If the challenger wins, Power will surrender itself. Magic and Abilities Strength Magic: '''Power is able to grant its user immense physical power. '''Fortune Telling: All Clow Cards have the ability to help their user predict the future. Their method of fortune-telling is similar to that of tarot cards. The interpretation of the message the Clow Cards relay depends on the magical power of the user. Synopsis The Elephant's Test of Strength Power first appears in Episode 13 where, during the night, it turns the King Penguin slide in the local park upside down and on to its head. The next day Power shows up at the Tomoeda zoo during a school field trip by Sakura Kinomoto and her class. The Power, in an invisible state, wrecks considerable property damage and terrifies the people and animals. It particular targets a mother Elephant and her child and cruelly torments them and tosses the mother Elephant by its trunk high up into the sky. Sakura intervenes and uses the Windy to rescue the Elephant and cushion it's descent. As Power begins lifting the Elephant again by the ruff of its nose, Sakura hastily challenges it to a test of strength and, piquing Power's interest, names the contest as a game of tug of war. Power agrees and manifests in its visible form: An adorable pink little girl. In the succeeding test of strength the Power is on the verge of triumph, even with the mother Elephant, helping Sakura pull on the rope. However, Power is defeated when Syaoran Li invokes the Time card and sabotages its physical challenge with Sakura, causing it to lose (although Sakura thinks that the Elephant she saved earlier helped her). As a result, Sakura is able to capture and seal away a visibly crestfallen Power, which joins the ever-growing list of Clow Cards under her ownership. At the end of the episode, Sakura uses Power to turn the King Penguin Slide back into its normal position. Vs. Fight Power's sheer strength is later used to defeat the Fight card, despite the latter vastly outmatching Sakura in terms of martial arts skill. Sakura managed an accidental strike to the head of The Fight with her sealing wand and, with the strength of Power behind the blow, Fight is knocked out cold. Transformation Power is transformed in to a Sakura Card in Episode 52. Sakura uses it to move the King Penguin slide back into place. Gallery Anime= Power.png|The Power card in the anime |-|Misc.= cardcaptor_sakura_vol_4_conceptart_OxW2B.jpg|A Carddass card with Sakura and The Power. Cheerio! 2 026.jpg Trivia *It is possible that, like with Rain and Cloud, Light and Dark, Big and Little and Time and Return, she also has a sister card, the Fight card. Both share similarities, such as their abnormal strength and challenging personalities. Likewise, they share many differences, such as Fight being a teenage girl, and Power being a little girl; as well as the way they act, -using their strength- Power uses it to show off/play, while Fight uses it to become stronger. *Tomoyo Daidouji notes the two cards to be quite similar.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 20 *The kanji at the top of the card: 力, (Pronounced Chikara) means 'strength', 'power', 'strong', 'strain', 'energy' and 'vigor' in Japanese. References Navigation Category:Clow Cards